One Night Stand
by Flying through the Universe
Summary: I have no idea how to describe the story without making you understand something it isn't. I'm sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Okay so, Hi! This is a new story, um, I hope you guys like it, its a little bit based on a promo i saw for a tv show, I dont remember its name, but its basically about having a one night stand, but things dont turn out to go as expected so, I know this chapter is really short but I just wanted to publish it, so yeah, here you go, i present to you "One Night Stand" and I hope you like it!

* * *

She had just dumped, _again_, _another_ douchebag, _again_, that she met at_ another_ blind date, _again_.

She's had enough of this, she's about to be 26 in a couple days, she can't stand the idea of dating, but at the same time she can't stand the idea of _not _dating." It's like a lose-lose situation" she tells Trish while doing the dishes, "I mean, is it really that hard to find someone who just wants to hook up and then just walk out and being cool about it?"

"Well, it's hard when all you do to find this dream guy you're talking about is accept being set up by Kira on blind dates with a bunch of useless dudes." Trish answers dryly. Almost mad.

Obviously, Ally can sense her dryness and jealousy, "C'mon Trish! You're not mad about Kira picking my dates, are you?" She looks at Trish, raising her eyebrow. "Of course I am!" Trish admits, "How could I not be mad if I'm your best friend and _she's_ picking your next boyfriend, or hook up as you say," She says as she finishes drying the dishes.

"Look Trish, I only picked Kira to set me up because I know the kind of people she goes out with," Ally explains Trish as she takes out the rubber gloves with soap dripping from them, "you kinda look for people who can be committed to a long-term relationship." She looks at Trish, "and I'm not into _that_ right now," she says, shuddering and walking towards the living room.

* * *

"No, Dez, _for the millionth time_, I'm not going out with your cousin's cousin" the blonde insists but the redhead doesn't seem to be giving up, "But Austin, she's really good looking and she's dying to meet you," Dez tries to convince him, "No Dez, if she's really dying to meet me she can come to a meet and greet, there's no need to have a date, and if she's really that good looking, why don't _you_ date her? " Austin says walking off to the bunk beds on the tour bus, "_Because,_ I'm already dating Carrie, remember? Piper's sister, the girl you used to date?" Dez says sarcastically, but Austin just tries to erase that image off his mind "Yeah, yeah, there's no need to remember that, and besides I already told you, I'm not looking for anything serious, and don't say you cousin's cousin isn't looking for anything serious, because I know she is, _everyone_ is.." he drifts off and gives the conversation an end.

* * *

**A/N: **so yeah, as I said, it's really short but I just wanted to publish it, so if you like it please review and tell me what you thought about it! (shameless self promo: follow me on twitter desiremarano)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: so hi im back! this chapter doesnt have much auslly interaction but i promise the next one will, i hope you enjoy and yeah.. bye!**

* * *

It's Friday and it's Ally's first day at her new job as a songwriter for Kira, (who happens to be Jimmy Starr's daughter and soon to be new hit star for his record company).

Although she finds Kira a little bit self-centered and cocky, she accepted the job because she knows she _needs_ it and besides, she's doing what she loves after all so, why not give it a shot? Although, she does hate the fact that she has to write about someone else's feelings and not hers, it's less personal and she finds that _kinda_ outrageous, but _then again, _she needs the job. "Just keep it in, Ally, just keep it in," she tells herself while opening the door.

"Ally!" she hears the obnoxious, but still sweet, voice of her friend, "I'm so happy that you agreed to help me, you are like the best friend _ever!_" Kira yelled whilst strangling ally with a hug. "Aw, no problem Kira you know that I'll always be there whenever you need me," says the petite girl, while subtly pulling away from the hug and giving Kira a fake smile, "and I am very grateful to you for giving me the job, I really appreciate it," she squeezed her hand before following Kira into the room.

All Ally can hope for now is for Kira not to start being a conceited little bitch. Just. Keep. It._ In_.

* * *

"Austin you need to get to the signing, Jimmy is getting angry because you're not there yet and he's gonna blame it on Trish so you better hurry up, and please get dressed, can ya?," Dez yells at Austin, "Alright, alright, I'm on it," the blonde answered.

It has been a rough week for Austin; his tour just finished on Monday, he has been to the recording studio more times than he can remember or count, he hasn't had time to go to his own house, he hasn't been able to sleep for more than 5 hours, and now he has to get to the freaking signing to get lectured from Jimmy _Freaking_ Starr. Austin can't help but to roll his eyes at the very image of the owner of his record label. _He just keeps asking for more and more and more, give me a break._

* * *

"Remember, don't say anything that could get you in trouble, okay?" Trish warns Austin before going into the room Jimmy's waiting at.

"Austin! My man! What's up?!" Jimmy greeted the blonde boy. Austin knows it's time to put his bad attitude aside and try not to piss Jimmy off "Great Jimmy, everything's great, how about you?" fake smile: on, fake attitude: on, willingness: .

As soon as Jimmy says his name through the mic, he hears the screams of tons of teenage girls who are dying to see him and his golden locks, he knows that's his cue.

"What's up Miami?!" he yelled through the microphone, "Who's ready for a signing today?!" _Here we go._

Getting the crowd hyped up was one of his favorite things to do, watching all the people get excited was an incredible feeling for him, and he loved it. It sure wasn't anything like performing, but it was a close second.

He got started, and later was lost among the tons of girls asking for a 'selfie' or an autograph.

Dez looks at all the girls surrounding his best friend, "He has sure come a long way, this is great! Right Trish?" He asks the Latina, but she was nowhere near.

* * *

"I'm telling you, Kira has been nothing but nice and sweet, I swear something has gotten into her, she's like this brand new, different person," Ally complained but Trish wasn't paying attention to her, she's too busy checking how Austin's signing is going. She took a break to meet up with Ally and grab some smoothies, but her mind is definitely not on a break; she keeps looking down from the balcony at the food court. Ally just rolls her eyes, "Trish if you're _that _worried about this guy's signing, go down there and check everything's okay, stay if you want, it's fine by me, I'll go home or something," _I always do anyway, isn't that right, Trish?_

Ally has always been very supportive of Trish and her career as a manager, but lately, she doesn't have time for Ally or for _anything at all_, to be honest, and Trish knows about this, but if anything went wrong with the signing it was going to be her fault and she'd get fired, not by Austin, _hell no_, by Jimmy, but, lucky as she is, she came up with a way to spend time with Ally without having to distract herself from the event.

"Why don't you come downstairs with me?" she asked ally, trying to convince her, "Look, I know I've been busy lately but, you'll be at the backstage with me and I'll even introduce you to Austin, he's really charismatic," the Latina tells Ally, the last part raising one eyebrow at the brunette, and then nudging her elbow.

"Fine!" ally says containing a giggle from coming out of her, but then she lets it escape, "but don't introduce this Austin guy, I told you I'm not looking for a boyfriend, even if he looks like a _Greek god_" Ally says, biting down on her lip while she watches him from the balcony take pictures with his fans down at the stage. _My oh my, he definitely does his push-ups. _

"Okay, fine, but if you go looking for something that hasn't been lost, don't blame it on me later," Trish warns Ally, but she barely listens…

* * *

"Trish, what'd you say was his name again?" Ally asks, drifting off into her own imagination, where she finds herself doing things to Austin she'd never think she'd do to anyone.

"Austin, Moon, Austin Moon, he was my first client, remember? I told you about him," Trish tells Ally but she just heard his name, and then drifted off again, "man, this kid is talented," Trish says while looking at him.

The redhead's voice interrupts Ally and Trish's 'conversation' "I KNOW RIGHT?" he yells at the girls, "if you had seen him when we were younger, man that kid was hyper," Dez says with amusement, "He sure was," Ally says, biting her lip again, "I'm Ally, Trish best friend," she introduces herself, extending her hand, before Trish can even say a word, "I'm Dez, Austin's best friend," he shakes ally's hand without doubting it, "how come Trish hadn't introduced you before?" Dez asks, looking at Trish with one eyebrow raised, but Ally stops Trish form answering, "I didn't want to hamper, you know, there's so many people at this events, it's not her fault, I-"

"What isn't who's fault?"

_The Greek god._

Ally turns around and the lights go off, _literally._

* * *

**A/N: why do you think the lights went off? was there a power outage? let me know what you think happened on the reviews! and btw im gonna be updating this fic every monday, so if you liked it check back every monday for a new chapter! remember last chapter's shameless self promo? yeah go check it out again! haha, see you guys on monday, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: so hi, here's the third chapter, i know i promissed this would have more auslly interaction and i kept the promise and here it is. hope you enjoy and yeah, byeee.**

* * *

Ally's POV:

"Ally? Ally can you listen to me? Are you okay?"

All I could hear was my own voice.

_How stupid are you? You fainted? What the hell Ally? Open your eyes you dumbass!_

_"_Oh thank god, you're awake, how are you feeling? What happened?"

_Trish._

"Are you okay?"

_The Greek god._

_Get up. Now. Get up now._

"Yeah..yeah, I'm fine I guess," I choked on my own words from the sickness coming from my stomach, "help me up?" I felt my stupid smile creeping out.

"Hell yea!" he said chuckling.

_Oh dear God save me. _

"Ally what happened? You were okay and all of a sudden you dropped to the floor without conscience," Oh, if only I knew, Trish.

_Oh it's coming. You need a bathroom._

"uh.. I-I don't know, I-" I stuttered but I was cut off.

"She fainted because of me Trish, give her a rest, am I right?" he winks and I can already feel my thighs burning. I have to get out of here.

_Just one more sentence ally, one more and you can leave._

"Pff, _me_ fainting because of _you_? _Me_? Keep on dreaming, lover boy," I walked away containing my vomit as hard as I could.

"Oh my God, he's right, you _did_ faint because of him, oh my God Ally, seriously?"

Trish is really a good friend, she's watching me puke my soul out of my body, and she's still talking to me. Thank God I found her.

Still, I have to answer, _after I stop puking, of course._

"No, well… maybe a little but, no! No!" I say as I wipe my mouth. "No, it was not because of him, I was feeling sick, to tell you the truth, I think it was the smoothie; all that sugar just went straight up my brain, but I didn't say much because I was distracted, there were so many people working all at once to make the event go as planned it had me in awe.." I tried to convince Trish, I wasn't gonna admit that I was distracted by the Greek go- Austin, by Austin. _Damn, I have to start calling him by his name. _that would just make the point I stated at the food court, invalid. I may not be looking for a boyfriend, but _damn_, I gotta get this _boy_ be my _friend._

"Yeah sure," Trish snorted, "Okay, well if you're still feeling sick then we should take you to a doctor."

Wait, what did she say?

"We? Who exactly is _we_?"

The ride to the hospital wasn't too long; I had the chance to ride in Austin's tour bus, but the silence, man that was like the dullest knife ever.

I tried to cut it off by bringing up Trish's job as Austin's manager, and it worked; it turns out that Trish and Austin went to the same college, coincidences, huh?

We talked about that most part of the ride and then we talked about how Austin and Dez met, and how Trish and I met. Actually, if I think about it, we met sort of in the same way (at high school) oh, and you won't believe this! We all went to the same high school, but we actually never met! Crazy, isn't it? We also talked about what we liked, but never got deep into it, I already what Trish likes, _money_, but I got to know what Dez likes and what Austin likes, besides from being a rock star; Dez likes directing, and Austin likes basketball, who would've thought that I, of all people, would get to know them.

And I liked that, the feeling of getting to know someone; I guess that's what I liked from being in a relationship, getting to know those..._clingy idiots_. I wish I could've lasted with one of them for more than 2 months. I mean, I don't want to be alone, but if it means I have to be tied up to one of those guys… brrr, I get the chills just by thinking about it. That's why I'd prefer to have one night stand and then forget about it. It's not the plan for the rest of my life, I will eventually meet someone, I know I'm getting close to my 30's, but I guess I'll have some fun for now.

When we got to the hospital I was taken to the ER and the doctor said I was dehydrated because of intoxication, all that caused by the freaking smoothie.

This meant I had to stay there for a couple of hours connected to the saline solution. I was stuck there for six to seven hours. This is gonna be a long, long night. For my luck, all three of my companions stayed.

After they put me in a room I saw Austin approaching the door, it was freaking me out because he's the 'Adonis' kind of guy; he's beautiful, fit, and polite. Adonis was known as the god of beauty and desire, and God I desired him more than anything in my life. But that's not the point. After he closed the door he finally introduced himself, "Hi." He said giving me a shy smile, "I'm Austin…Moon, Austin Moon," his voice was deep but soft, another perfect quality. He extended his hand, "Hi. I'm Ally, Dawson," I shook it; his hands were soft as cotton but tough as a rock.

The silence was creeping up again so I said the first thing that came into my mind, "I'm sorry," _please say something._

He looked at me narrowing his eyebrows, "For what?"

"For fainting, and making you drive me all the way to here."

"What are you talking about? I loved the time we spent on the bus, and it's not your fault that smoothie was bad, don't worry about it."

He smiled after speaking, and it was beautiful. But still I felt guilty.

"You don't have to wait here, you can leave, it's fine."

"I'm not going anywhere, and I can't take Dez apart from Carrie now, they would kill me."

"Carrie? Who's Carrie?"

"Carrie's my personal doctor, she has been for the past 3 years, I tend to have.. b_reak downs _very often and she's the one who takes care of me and my health. She also happens to work here." He kept talking staring through the window.

"Oh."

The silence came again. He broke it this time.

"They are inseparable. Everyone knows they like each other but they're too afraid to admit it." The way he talked about them seemed sort of nostalgic, and envious, like he wanted to have something like _that_.

I stared at him in awe; he looked so _vulnerable_ but as soon as he turned around he was the tough guy again, he probably didn't let much people in. I know how to distinguish someone like that, I learned by looking at my dad every day. He tried to seem like he wasn't upset after he and my mom split up, but he obviously was. I act that way sometimes too, I feel like I can take everything that's happening inside me and swallow it, then act like nothing's happened.

It's…safe.

We got to talking in matter of time; he told me everything he liked and I did so too. He told me he played a lot of instruments, I told him I liked writing songs. It was like a rapid-fire kind of thing. We spent all seven hours there talking about us.

He likes pancakes, I like clouds, he likes stuffed animals, I like pickles. His favorite holiday is Christmas, and so is mine. He doesn't like to follow the rules, I do. We came to the conclusion that we are like each other's opposites, except about when we talked about our love lives. He doesn't believe in commitment at his age, he thinks it's ridiculous how someone can tie themselves to someone and do everything together, he thinks that, at his age, everyone should just be having _fun._ That was the keyword for me to start rambling over all the guys I had dated and how they were so _clingy _and _sentimental_. Then he joined me on my ranting, he complained about all of his past hook ups how they kept calling after he had told them it was just for a night. He stood up and started ranting while he paced like a caged lion, his expressions were priceless, they kept me giggling like a 5 year old girl.

After the time had passed, doctor Avery told me I was ready to go home, she advised me to get some sleep and to have someone take care of me. I got dressed and left with Trish, she said she was gonna go home with me until I felt better.

When the bus got home, Dez and Austin helped me get down from it, while Trish carried all of my stuff. I didn't like that, I didn't like seeming helpless and being helped out of pity, but I didn't mind it this time since I was sick as hell.

I got settled in my bed and then they left, Austin said he'd catch me around and Dez said the same thing, in his strange way of course, but he did. After I was alone in my room, Austin came back and gave a kiss on the cheek, it was nice.

* * *

**A/N: that was it. its a little late on monday but its still monday, i will try to upload the next chap a little earlier. now i want to give a shoutout to taylor (yellowbeanieR5 on twittah) she helped me with austin's interests, go check her out. also if you noticed i got rid of the lines that separated the "scenes", i just thought they were too plain (no pun intended, well.. maybe a little :) ). so yea, please leave reviews and go check that self promo from the frist chap ;) BYEEEEE**


End file.
